1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus that performs first and second recording processes on, for example, a long recording medium wound in a single layer around rotatable first and second retainers.
2. Related Art
As a recording apparatus that performs a recording process on a recording medium wound around the outer circumference of a body case (retainer), an ink jet printer (hereinafter, “printer”) disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-94615 is known. In the printer disclosed therein, a feeding roll (first shaft) and a take-up roll (second shaft) in which a roll medium (recording medium) is set are accommodated in a drum (body case), and the roll medium drawn from the feeding roll runs on the outer circumference of the drum to be taken up by the take-up roll. While the drum rotates, ink is discharged from a line head unit (recording unit) onto the roll medium provided on the outer circumference of the drum. Thus, printing (recording process) is performed on the roll medium.
In the printer disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-94615, when the drum makes one rotation to complete printing on the roll medium provided on the outer circumference of the drum, a portion of the roll medium having undergone printing is taken up by the take-up roll. Therefore, it is impossible to eject an overcoat solution for protecting the printed surface onto the printed surface of the roll medium having undergone printing or to perform double-face printing, in which printing is also performed on the other surface of the printed surface of the roll medium having undergone printing.